Avada kedavra
by Neevy Granger
Summary: Hermione, antes de morir escribe una carta al amor de su vida.


_**Avada Kedavra**_

_Ayer te volví a ver. Por un segundo tus ojos claros se fijaron en mí y me sentí morir. ¿Cuanto hace de aquella última mirada cargada de odio que me dirigiste? Prefiero no recordarlo. Per tu mirada ayer fue diferente. ¿Por qué? Tal vez sean ilusiones de una mente…, bueno de mi mente. Con un gesto saludaste a Harry y a mi marido Ron y cuando me miraste a mi hubiera podido jurar que me hiciste algún reproche. Y luego miraste a Rose, a mi niña, y sonreíste, tal vez recordando tantos y tantos momentos en Hogwarts._

_Yo también miré a tu hijo, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma piel casi transparente, mirando a Scorpius Malfoy creí verte a ti y no pude dejar de sentir lo que juré olvidar._

_Cuando pude apartar mi mirada de ti y del reflejo de lo que un día vivimos, note la triste mirada de Ron. Sí, lo sabe todo. Él me ama aunque sepa que no le corresponderé jamás. Me prometió darme una familia, hacerme feliz. Y cumplió su promesa sin hacerme jamás un reproche cuando el recuerdo volvía a mi mente, ni siquiera cuando Rose nació con el pelo rubito, sé que hasta que se volvió castaña pensó que era hija tuya. Me pregunto si también Astoria sabrá lo que pasó, lo que sientes por mí. Porque en aquella mirada también me trasmitiste amor, como tantas otras veces._

_Rose y Scorpius, tu y yo. Es como ver doble, espero que ellos no tengan que vivir lo mismo que nosotros. A veces pienso, trato de imaginar, como hubieran sido las cosas si hubiéramos apostado por nosotros, entonces pienso en mis hijos, no cambiaría por nada el haberlos tenido, son mi felicidad._

_Este año Rose entra en Hogwarts, Hugo lo hará dentro de dos años, no sé que sería de mí entonces. No quiero volver a estar interna en un psiquiátrico, no quiero volver a caer en ese pozo del que no logré salir hasta que no nació Rose. Sí, aunque no lo creas hasta ese punto me tocó nuestra relación. Necesité mucha fuerza de voluntad para no irme de casa e ir junto a ti, volverlo a intentar. En realidad, intentarlo, porque nunca tuvimos esa oportunidad y eso es lo que me mata poco a poco. Siempre dijimos que lo nuestro no podía funcionar. ¿Pero por qué no? ¿Qué tan diferentes somos para no poder estar juntos? No, sabes que no. Los dos estamos bien solos; nos gusta leer, fue lo único que pude darte, la capacidad de evadirte de todo lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, viajar a lugares lejanos dejando tus problemas atrás, sentir; no somos agua y aceite, Draco, nunca lo fuimos._

_Te odio, te odio porque empezaras a ser amable conmigo, que no me utilizaras, te odio porque te quiero. Cada vez que recuerdo la única vez que me dijiste que me querías lloro. "Te amo… ¿Por qué me odias? Te odio ¿Por qué me amas? Secreto es este el más triste y misterioso del alma. Mas ello es verdad, ¡verdad dura y atormentadora! Me odias porque te amo, me amas porque te odio." Y te odiaba, y sin embargo lograste enamorarme. Ciertamente triste, tener sentimientos tan contradictorios._

_Quizá sea un poco raro mi forma de despedirme, tal vez, pero me conoces soy así de rara. Dirás que debería despedirme de mis hijos, mi marido, mis padres y no de ti. O tal vez no lo pienses. Quizás pienses que es de ti de quien debo despedirme, aunque no por siempre. Cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muerta, quiero a mi familia, pero en realidad ya estoy viviendo tiempo de prestado. No se lo he contado a nadie, cuando recién nos mudamos a esta casa en la que ahora vivo, limpiando el desván toque un objeto tenebroso. Me dijeron que había una maldición en aquel broche, no me quedaban ni dos años de vida. Ya han pasado dos años y medio._

_Ya noto los dolores que me avisan que no me quedan ni veinticuatro horas de vida. Pero no voy a pasar por todos los dolores, no, un Avada Kedavra será más rápido, en cuanto acabe de escribirte, de despedirme de ti._

_Se agolpan en mi mente miles de recuerdos, ¿los tienes tú también? Mi mano empieza a temblar, ya ves, hasta de eso quieren privarme al final. No te asustes, mi amor, al ver sangre, tan solo son lágrimas rojas._

_Antes de decirte adiós definitivamente, decirte lo que ya sabes, que te quiero, que te amo. También has de saber que me voy pensando en ti, y que cuando mueras, estaremos por fin juntos. No acepto un no por respuesta. No pienses que no será posible porque yo iré al cielo y tu al infierno. No, porque aunque tú has hecho mucho mal e irás al infierno, hace ya mucho que lo aceptaste, pero yo ya te estaré allí esperando, y pasaremos en el purgatorio la eternidad._

_Adiós, te quiero._

_Hermione_

Dos únicas lágrimas cayeron de aquellos ojos grises antes de que un rayo verde les quitara toda la vida.


End file.
